A teintas
by Susana Snape
Summary: Essa one-shot é de autoria de strega-in-progress e eu ao lê-la me emocionei e decidi traduzila, é minha primeira tradução publicada.


A Tientas

Author: strega-in-progress

"Neville" disse Hermione Granger, inclinando-se sobre o caldeirão de seu companheiro com rosto preocupado "Estás certo de que seguiste as instruções ao pé da letra?"

"Sim" disse o menino, com as bochechas grandes e vermelhas quase dentro da poção. "Estou certo". Seus olhos se estreitaram em um esforço de concentração. "Cortei as raízes de sândalo em nove pedaços, fervi água de orvalho, e as acrescentei. Depois mexi dez vezes antes do sangue de dragão. Agora só faltam..."

Hermione deixo escapar um pequeno gemido. "Mexeste ANTES. Antes de acrescentar o sangue de dragão?"

O braço do menino paralisou-se sobre o caldeirão, apoiando precariamente uns filamentos verdes que estavam a ponto de se soltar. Hermione tentou evitar que eles se soltassem; não estava muita segura do que poderia resultar mas sabia que sangue de dragão e fibras de pele de ogro não eram boas amigas.

Em resumo, não foi muito boa idéia.

Neville, assustado, deixou cair os filamentos. Hermione havia se colocado na frente dele, e quando a poção explodiu, com surpreendentemente pouco ruído, salpicando apenas ao redor, ela foi a única que saiu afetada.

"Que aconteceu?" a falsamente sedosa voz de Snape sôo nas suas costas. "De novo tentando demostrar que sabe mais que todos, senhorita Granger? Dez pontos de Gryffindor. E limpe tudo isso. Senhor Longbottom, Você ficará depois da aula e não sairá até que execute corretamente a poção. Você sozinho"

Ninguém se deu conta de que o lábio de Hermione tremia, e que tinha os olhos fixos em lugar nenhum, abertos com terror, enquanto apontando ao chão murmurava "Evanesco" fazendo desaparecer os restos.

-

"Que fazes ainda aqui?" pergunto una voz conhecida. Hermione se virou em sua direção, tropeçando em um caldeirão. Conseguiu manter o equilíbrio. Snape a olhou com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados, esperando uma resposta; a pose não pareceu impressionar em absoluto a garota.

Se acreditas que vais poder interceder por esse Longbottom ou lhe ajudar...

"Já vou, professor" murmurou.

Ele franziu ainda mais o cenho. A menina não se moveu de onde se encontrava.

"O que espera?"

Hermione esperava a que ele fosse ao seu escritório, era obvio que não poderia ir discretamente. Maldito seja, só desejava sair dali sem que ele a humilhasse ainda mais.

Snape observou seus movimentos; agia de forma estranha, se movia de um modo grosseiro. Apoiando as mãos nas mesas ao redor, e foi tateando seu caminho até a saída.

Algo fez um 'click' no cérebro do professor.

Hermione Granger estava cega.

-

"Senhorita Granger" disse, detendo-a na soleira.

"Sim?" não se virou.

"Que aconteceu aos seus olhos?"

"Aos meus olhos?"

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha e deixou escapar o ar entre os dentes. Hermione pareceu pressentir que não era boa idéia jogar com ele. Se virou lentamente, e passando as mãos pelo casaco de malha, como se alisasse amassados inexistentes, contraiu os ombros.

"Não... sei. Ia ver Madame Pomfrey agora"

"Podes ver?"

"Desde que a poção me salpicou, não"

Snape se aproximou dela. Passou sua mão em frente sua rosto, em vão. A garota não via nada. Tentou acalmar o pânico; em toda sua carreira jamais havia acontecido um acidente irreparável em suas aulas. Se parou em sua frente, pensando com rapidez.

"Venha comigo" disse, saindo de sala.

Hermione seguiu a voz lentamente, tateando as paredes, com a insegurança dos que nunca antes haviam sido deficientes.

Arfando, Severus Snape a pegou bruscamente pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou até a enfermaria.

-

Ao regressar a seus aposentos estava com um estranho nó na garganta. Cada passo em direção as úmidas masmorras sentia como se afundasse em um lodo pesado e profundo. Fechou a porta atras de si, sem sentir-se aliviado pela solidão nem pelo silencio.

A menina Granger havia sofrido as conseqüências de suas incompetência. Cada poção que se preparava em suas aulas práticas haviam sido amplamente revisada por ele e comprovava que nenhuma das possíveis variantes que os Longbottoms vários que tinha por estudantes pudessem criar acidentalmente tivessem efeitos irreversíveis.

E no entanto, havia falhado. No importa que não houvesse estado em condições, deveria tê-lo previsto. Segundo Poppy, o caso não teria nenhuma solução. Deu voltas pelo quarto como um leão enjaulado.

Havia falhado muitas outras vezes, contemplando impotente torturas e matanças; rostos e nomes havia se esquecido, mas os gritos não, os gritos nunca se esqueceria. Havia conseguido dar-lhes um sentido. Cada morte que não conseguia evitar era agora um passo mais contra o Lord das trevas. E agora esse estúpido acidente; em Hogwarts, em seu único refugio.

Apertou as têmporas com as palmas das mão, cravando as articulações dos dedos nos olhos, como se tentando fazer passar o cansaço.

Distraidamente pegou o emaranhado enrugado das cortinas e inconscientemente, tentou devolve-las a seu estado original um par de vezes, sem êxito. Aparentemente mais calmo, espalhou os cansados músculos de suas costas. De repente, se virou e selvagemente arrancou a cortina do trilho.

-

Há horas que Harry e Ron haviam saído dali, mas Hermione continuava acordada. Não poderia crer que recuperar a visão fosse muito mais difícil que fazer voltar a nascer uns quantos ossos; e no entanto, ali estava, cega, horas depois do acidente.

Sabia que ainda não o havia assimilado. Uma profunda angustia no peito lhe dizia que em algum momento chegariam as lágrimas, mas ainda não podia acreditar que fosse ficar cega. Sua cabeça não parava de dar voltas, de analisar porque os ingredientes haviam atuado assim, sem encontrar nenhum sentido.

"Carinho, deverias dormir um pouco" disse Madame Francesca, uma das enfermeiras que povoavam os quadros da enfermaria.

Hermione assentiu. Madame Francesca se sentou em uma cadeira na borda do quadro.

"Não te preocupes, todo se arrumará."

"Sei que tive sorte" Hermione lutou para encontrar as palavras, com uma voz calma. "Mas...as provas se aproximam... e como vou estudar?"

"Está bem, tesouro, chora se queres, não deves reprimir-te."

"Não, de verdade, estou bem" disse Hermione. "Poderia ter sido muito pior. Só que estou preocupada. Não tinha ouvido falar de uma bruxa cega antes. E se tenho que... voltar? Ao mundo trouxa, me refiro."

Severus Snape, que chegara a um momento ali esperando por Poppy, no perdeu nenhum detalhe da conversa. Como podia a estúpida garotinha pensar que iam deixar escapar à bruxa mais brilhante em gerações? Olhou como Madame Francesca lhe dizia outro tanto. Bem. Sem duvida o ego da senhorita Granger já estava satisfatoriamente inflado ao ouvir uma vez mais o tremendamente inteligente e importante que era.

A garota secou as lágrimas.

"Obrigado" disse "Eu sinto"

"Está bem, carinho, te digo. Necessitavas chorar. Não deves guardar tudo por dentro... o que sei que fez um amigo teu, o ruivo. Gritou tanto quando quebrou a perna que tivemos que colocar todos tampões!"

"É você que chega transmitindo a segurança, verdade?" perguntou.

Madame Francesca sorriu amplamente, deixando ver uns dentes reluzentes.

"Sim... só ver-te trabalhando as vezes que vens visitar os teus amigos"

Hermione sorrio.

"Não gosto excessivamente de Quidditch... a vezes me aborreço" confessou.

"Oh, eu não entendo nada de Quidditch... tudo o que sei é que nos dá mais pacientes que nenhuma outra atividade no colégio"

"E que era de Madame Jones?"

"Ah... é certo... esteve na enfermaria muito tempo no teu primeiro ano. Certo? Enquanto ela estava aqui. Sim, me falou de ti... te recomendou amplamente. Insistiu e que deveria Ter um retrato teu no ministério da magia, que podias coisas bem claras, a mais de um... Agora está na planta de Enfermidades Mágicas de San Mungo. Um de seus bisnetos trabalha lá, e gosta de cuidar-te... parece ser bastante propenso aos acidentes..."

"Hum... conosco a alguém assim?"

Ambas riram.

Snape se levantou da cadeira, doente de escutar a estúpida conversa, tanto que decidiu falar com Madame Pomfrey no dia seguinte, de preferencia enquanto as mulheres dormiam.

Hermione fixo imediatamente os olhos na penumbra, lutando contra o véu de escuridão que havia se imposto, sem conseguir ver nada. Snape lhe devolveu o olhar. Madame Francesca esticou as sobrancelhas, mas de sua posição não conseguiu ver o que a menina procurava.

"Que foi, Hermione, querida, há alguém ali? Não vi nada."

"Não, não, deve ser imaginação minha." Seu rosto ficou obscuro. "Se eu pudesse ler algo..."

-

Tinha que reconhecer; a menina resistia com a teimosia de uma Gryffindor. Afastando e muito a sua dor, talvez isso o havia impressionado. Sua estupidez também, claro: nesses primeiros momentos que haviam perdido poderiam Ter obtido resultados cruciais.

Amaldiçoando-se enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos no teto, incapaz de dormir. E em algum momento da noite concluiu que não era o melhor e mais jovem mestre de poções dos últimos anos por nada, ia curar a menina Granger fosse como fosse. Nada a ver com ela, mas queria voltar a dormir.

E quem sabe, talvez a experiência fosse útil aos dois. Ele encontrava a cura para a cegueira; ela... voltaria a enxergar. Não havia aproveitado a última vez que a haviam mandado a enfermaria para fazer algo nos dentes? Havia melhorado notavelmente seu aspecto. Talvez pudesse colocar olhos azuis desta vez ou alguma outra coisa. O que lhe importava.

Com tédio, se escondeu no laboratório.

-

Depois de passar toda a noite trabalhando em vão, não se sentia tão otimista. Mas Severus Snape não ia deixar que uma poção o vencesse. Isso não havia acontecido nunca e não iria acontecer agora.

Inclusive se para isso teria que falar com Granger.

-

A enfermaria estava vazia a essa hora da manhã. Os quadros estavam vazios, exceto por Madame Francesca, que dormia em sua cadeira.

Hermione, no entanto, não dormia.

O professor a observou. Ela mantinha os olhos fixos na janela como se realmente pudesse ver o horizonte, acariciando distantemente um velho livro. Aproximou-se em silencio e ela se virou como um raio.

"Quem está aí?"

Sem saber porquê, não respondeu.

"Quem é?" perguntou ela, havia angustia em sua voz, estendendo os braços em postura defensiva.

Ele permaneceu quieto. Talvez o gesto trouxe algo em sua memória; talvez o pavor e o desespero em seu rosto. Deu as costas e abandonou a sala, como se houvesse visto um fantasma diante de seus olhos.

Hermione ofegava, tentando controlar o ritmo de seu coração. Alguém havia entrado, o que queria com ela? Por que no havia respondido a suas perguntas? Se sentia só na escuridão. Diante dela dançavam rostos e mãos e parecia ouvir cochichos, como se toda a escola estivesse ao seu redor zombando dela enquanto não os via.

Se levantou, apesar de Poppy tê-la proibido e começou a tocar tudo com um frenesi doentio: paredes, camas, cadeiras, até que teve certeza de que não havia ninguém no quarto, a menos que estivesse brincando de esconder. E voltou a tocar tudo uma e outra vez, decidida a situar-se nesse novo mundo e reconhecendo as coisas. Continuou apalpando até que todos os músculos de seu corpo lhe doíam e ainda assim não parou, concentrada em lembrar o tato de cada pedra e encontrar seu caminho a tato, pensando na cegueira como um adversário que pensava dominar. Quando Madame Francesca acordou e lhe chamou atenção, ela voltou a cama sem vacilar nem uma vez.

-

Severus Snape não era um homem desperdiçava nenhuma fonte de informação, nem sequer trouxa. Havia ouvido falar do Braile. Obviamente, não haviam livros mágicos em braile, já que, pelo que ele sabia, não havia um mago ou bruxa cegos desde a invenção do idioma Já pensara em algo para isso. Mas primeiro, e sem saber muito bem o porque, precisava sossegar sua consciência- desta vez não havia sido culpa sua de forma direta. Depois de todos os seus crimes por que se sentia culpado- encomendou um livro trouxa para cegos. Passou as pontas de seus dedos pelas páginas, com os olhos fechados, concentrando-se para perceber as formas. Levou todo o fim de semana, dois dias com duas noites, mais a Segunda pela manhã, com olheiras profundas, desceu para o café da manhã entendendo as formas básicas do Braile.

-

"Alguém veio vê-la, senhorita Granger, lhe deixou um presente."

Hermione apalpou a mesinha, até que seus dedos notaram o pacote. O pegou e rasgou o papel que o envolvia.

"É um... um livro" disse, confusa. "Quem pode se capaz de...?" o havia aberto e de repente um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Madame Francesca, no entanto, não via a graça.

"Quem poderia ser tão cruel? E além disso em branco... não te preocupes, querida, não perdes nada... não são mais que um montão de pontinhos brancos."

"Não, Madame Francesca, não estas entendendo! É um livro em Braile"

Madame Francesca viu pela primeira vez a emoção de volta nos olhos de Hermione e sorriu.

"Em Braile?"

Hermione começou a explicar as particularidades do idioma.

Fora, o Professor Snape levantou o canto de seus lábios, em uma espécie de sorriso satisfeito e se dirigiu para descansar em seu quarto.

-

Ao anoitecer, Hermione se sentia frustrada. Levara horas tentando, havia aprendido cada equivalência com a ajuda de Madame Francesca e embora já havia conseguido reconhecer alguma letra, ainda não tinha a sensibilidade necessária para identificar todas.

Era de madrugada, mas seguia tentando. Depois de tudo, agora não precisava de luz, assim que Poppy não viria repreende-la, pensou com um pouco de humor negro.

-

"Como está a senhorita Granger, Albus?" perguntou Minerva McGonagall na sala dos professores.

"Está bem, Minerva. Logo poderá sair da enfermaria. Só precisa de um pouco de repouso. Dado que não podemos fazer nada pela sua infeliz situação, será melhor que se incorpore a sua vida cotidiana o quanto antes."

"Estou preocupada. Pelo que disse Poppy, ela passa o dia falando com um retrato, e não está reagindo ainda. Age como se tudo continuasse igual, apenas dorme, come... Um par de semanas na enfermaria não a matarão, suponho que assim ao menos descansará."

"Tut, tut..." disse Albus pensativamente, com um sorriso malicioso. "Não acredite, Minerva. segundo disse Poppy, a alguém ocorreu a idéia de dar-lhe um livro... em relevo, um invento trouxa para cegos, e a senhorita Granger não parou tem parado até conseguir le-lo. Impossível não é uma palavra que será fácil faze-la entender."

"Um livro em relevo... não é má idéia. Embora conhecendo a garota, Poppy estará amaldiçoando ao que tenha tido essa idéia, Quem foi?"

"Nem idéia" disse o diretor, encobrindo seus olhos nas sombras do quarto. " Nem idéia"

-

Snape rezou para que seguisse sendo assim. Não sabia que impulso lhe havia dominado ao deixar o livro em cima da mesinha de Granger; talvez se sentisse culpado por seguir fracassando na busca da cura. Prometeu a si mesmo rasgar seu diploma de mestre de poções se não encontrasse nada. Sabia que não poderia responsabilizar-se de tudo o que se passava ao seu redor; havia aprendido a separar fazia tempo para não ficar louco. Mas o fato de que a senhorita Granger havia ficado cega em sua aula...

No dia anterior havia ocorrido uma reunião com Voldemort, e não estivera cem por cento naquela lição. Mais ainda assim... algo lhe escapava. Se pós a revisar as possíveis combinações que pudessem ter causado o acidente. E a julgar por seu rosto, não gostou nada das conclusões as quais chegou. Claro que talvez fosse só a dor de cabeça habitual.

-

"Quem está ai?" quase com agilidade, Hermione se levantou da cama, deixando o móvel no meio como proteção. " Quem é?"

De alguma forma, pensou na forma silenciosa de caminhar de seu professor, Hermione sentiu sua presença.

"Sshhh, querida, volte a cama e não grites ou acordarás Dean" disse Madame Francesca sonolentamente. Dean Thomas havia ingressado naquela manhã por uma queimadura recebida ao tentar transfigurar um lagarto em um tinteiro. Mas pegou um ovo errado e não era um lagarto e sim um dragão Hermione havia tentado começar uma conversa com ele, aborrecida, mas o garoto imediatamente havia começado a comentar as jogadas de Quidditch de Harry ou Ron no último jogo. Agora dormia em outra ponta da enfermaria, protegido por uma cortina e um feitiço silenciador.

Hermione, cansada, obedeceu a Madame Francesca, que havia se proclamado sua enfermeira pessoal e apenas a tolerava.

E de repente, o notou de novo... havia alguém ali. Junto a sua cama.

Se há uma coisa que a mente não suporta é o desconhecido, o que não se pode ver, e nem sequer anos de maravilhosos milagres mágicos haviam preparado Hermione para o pânico que sentiu. Parecia Ter aprendido a lição depois de atirar em um alçapão no primeiro ano e acabar em um Lazo del Diablo que estava pronto para mata-la e matar seus amigos, assim que esticou os braços, seus novos olhos, até que apalpou uma forma viva.

Os retirou como se tivesse se queimado, mas voltou a estende-lo lutando contra o impulso de tapar a cabeça com ao lençol e as pousou sobre a figura. Por que não falava, por que não dizia nada?

Snape não podia dizer nada. Não sabia porque, mas não conseguia dizer nada diante da visão patética e indefesa contemplada tantas vezes antes. A maior parte delas, contempladas nas masmorras dos Malfoy. Foi como Ter retrocedido no tempo. Fechou os olhos para não perder o equilíbrio, físico e mental.

As mãos de Hermione apalparam a estranha túnica, correndo os botões um por um; seus dedos estavam mais sensíveis, e a escuridão da noite já não era uma inimiga; provavelmente atuava mais ao seu favor. Se alguém tivesse entrado com luz, Madame Francesca o teria visto. O estranho estava, provavelmente, tão cego como ela.

"Quem é?" sussurrou, aterrorizada. Estava apalpando as roupas de algo vivo, algo que parecia uma pessoa; mas sabia bem que no mundo mágico, as aparências enganam.

Talvez fossem as batidas aceleradas do coração que chegava em seus ouvidos, mas tentou subir. Uma veia pulsava no pescoço; um pescoço que não pertencia a uma mulher.

E no entanto, o cabelo era bastante comprido. Hermione o sentiu roçar nas costas de sua mão. Talvez, se estivesse mais treinada, seu cérebro não teria demorado tanto para processar a informação que lhe chegava através das mãos, mas só era cega há quarto ou cinco dias, e não o conseguiu.

Apalpou as bochechas ásperas. A suave aceitação do estranho deixou de repente de intimida-la, de assustá-la; começou a sentir-se cômoda na escuridão. Alguém estava deixando que o visse como iria ver de agora em diante e estava lhe dando a oportunidade de saber quem era antes de falar, como houvera acontecido em outras circunstancias.

Apalpou as formas arredondadas e contundentes do rosto, e todo o tempo algo em seu cérebro lhe incomodava, como se um pensamento tentasse abrir caminho fazer dar a luz.

Apalpou o nariz. Grande, régio, arquelineo.

Os olhos se fecharam para que passasse seus dedos ao seu gosto pelas pálpebras, pela vulnerável zona dos olhos.

Chegou a boca, tomando seu tempo, perguntando-se se ela havia desejado a alguém que tomasse essas liberdades, incapaz de deter suas mãos e sua curiosidade, apesar de que, por tudo o que sabia, bem poderia estar tocando ao seu carrasco.

Havia sido "a estranha" em seu antigo colégio, ignorando o porque, chorava diante da injustiça de ser repreendida por coisas que não tinham explicação. Havia sonhado que ao chegar em Hogwarts isso iria mudar; por fim ia estar no lugar ao qual pertencia. Se esforçou em demonstrar que esse era seu mundo, que era uma bruxa tão valiosa como qualquer puro sangue; e seguiu sendo uma estranha entre todos. Um livro e um par de visitas a meia noite lhe fizeram pensar que alguém estava preocupado com ela. Que era importante para alguém, sem Ter a ver com o fato de ser amiga de Harry ou de Ron. Se não estivesse estado tão só, talvez não estivesse ali, tocando alguém que usava sombras para se esconder de uma cega. Mas estava e sua imaginação trabalhava em um ritmo alucinante.

Severus Snape estava a ponto de sofrer um infarto. E o pior de tudo, é que não conseguia resistir. Pagaria para ver a cara da garota quando se desse conta de quem estava tocando. Lutando por recuperar seu tom de voz normal e dizer algo, qualquer coisa para evitar seguir com aquele estúpido reconhecimento a que estava sendo submetido.

Mas não se moveu.

Fazia décadas que não sentia um contato humano amistoso. Não lembrava de jamais uma mãos o tocaram com tanta delicadeza Ninguém jamais tinha chegado mais perto antes de ouvir seu nome sem antes julgá-lo. Mas Granger estava cega e ignorava sua identidade, e acariciava seus riscos, em sua inocência, com a mesma paixão que dedicaria a um amante.

E como o homem miserável, despreciável e cruel que era, não ousou interromper o momento e acabar com o contato, aproveitando-se na escuridão.

Até que chegou aos seus lábios. Então tomou velozmente as mão de Hermione e as depositou na cama. Em um estado psicológico precário, saio dali com silenciosas passadas.

Na manhã seguinte, Havia conseguido encontrar o simples feitiço que havia transformado textos de Encantamentos, Encantadores, poções e DCAT para o Braile, e nessa mesma noite os fez chegar na enfermaria. Hermione esperava acordada, com profundas olheiras e aspecto enlouquecido. Lhe chamou. Não conseguia recordar as palavras. Só que ficou ali, em silencio, apoiando no marco da porta, escutando-a debulhar seus mais obscuros pensamentos, fruto dos temores da noite, a um desconhecido que poderia estar ali.

Sentindo-se um traidor por não revelar sua identidade antes de que fosse demasiado tarde.

-

O sétimo ano de Gryffindor ao passo avançava normalmente fora da enfermaria. Hermione passava a ponta dos dedos velozmente pelas páginas de seus novos livros, convencida de que provenham do estranho que a visitara nas sombras, felizmente ignorante de que ele lhe via.

Ron e Harry tiveram a brilhante idéia de animar um pouco Hermione. Poppy aceitou que fosse vê-la durante meia hora; e essa meia hora foi a mais comprida de sua vida. Parvati e Lavender não pararam de dar-lhe conselhos para disfarçar a falta de visão; finalmente as agradeceu, e lhes disse que não tinha intenção de usar nenhum deles; a maioria de seus colegas se mostraram fortemente amáveis, e ela poderia ouvir a compaixão em suas vozes. A lástima. Ainda soava irritante quando mais tarde o professor Snape apareceu de novo na enfermaria.

Numa distancia prudente, anunciou sua chegada.

"Senhorita Granger."

Ela dirigiu os olhos por ali.

"Professor Snape?"

Um ruído afirmativo lhe respondeu.

"Precisava fazer umas perguntas."

"De... de acordo" estar as cegas era uma experiência especialmente perigosa diante de Severus Snape. Hermione estava certa de que o professor estava sorrindo com malícia.

Se enganou.

"Você escolheu o Sr Longbottom como parceiro no dia em que a poção explodiu?"

"Bom, algo assim..."

" 'Algo assim' não serve, senhorita Granger. O escolheu ou não?"

Hermione franziu a sobrancelha, mas se deu conta da dureza na voz de seu professor era tão bem vinda como um sopro de brisa depois de meia hora suportando a compaixão de seus colegas.

"Neville sempre se junta comigo. Ninguém mais queria, assim de certo modo, nós nos escolhemos."

"ninguém mais queria juntar-se com a você, senhorita Granger, a aluna com as melhores qualificações?"

Estava realmente surpreendido.

"Me pergunto porque" disse, em tom casual.

Hermione ficou vermelha antes do que entendeu como uma ironia.

"Bom, professor, parece que nem você nem eu somos as companhias mais apreciadas em Hogwarts" respondeu com dureza.

"Cuidado, senhorita Granger, sua cegueira não é desculpa." Disse friamente "Pois você parecia muito popular a alguns minutos."

Hermione deixou escapar uma risada sarcástica.

"Ron e Harry os obrigaram a vir. Está claro que não há nada como a compaixão para fazer-se amigos e que a gente ouve o que quer ouvir." O tom de cinismo e a raiva em sua voz lhe tomou por surpresa. Ou talvez o fato de ser o ouvinte de semelhantes declarações.

Sempre tive a impressão de que você não tinha problemas de socialização, senhorita Granger. Talvez Tenha confundido o fato de que os senhores Potter e Weasley andarem sempre contigo, peço que me desculpe." Não conseguiu encobrir toda a ira com o sarcasmo. Endemoniada Granger. Se soubesse o que é não Ter amigo de verdade... se soubesse o que é temer veneno no seu copo toda a noite, veneno servido pelas mãos que aperta pela manhã... e se atreve a queixar-se.

Hermione apertou a mandíbula e não disse nada mais.

Snape se perguntou durante um instante fugaz de estranha empatia se talvez a havia a prejulgado. Se Potter e Weasley não são tão bons amigos como pareciam. Se não havia sido ligeiramente subjetivo ao percebe-la como um copia de si mesmo, como uma recordação constante do que sua vida poderia sido de poder Ter tido circunstancias diferentes. Relembrou a noite anterior. Forçou o pensamento de uma plumagem e não ouviu deles como se nunca tivesse existido.

"Teria você ou o senhor Longbottom algum inimigo, existe alguma razão para que lhe quisesse causar dano?"

"A única pessoa que me ocorre é Malf... Draco Malfoy"

"Espero que tenhas bases para sustentar essa acusação, senhorita Granger" ameaçou.

"Não estou acusando ninguém, professor. Você me perguntou se tínhamos algum inimigo. Draco é o único que me lembro.."

Snape pensava a toda a velocidade. Desgraçadamente, fazia sentido. Era o tipo de iniciação que Voldemort pensaria para o menino Malfoy, acabar com a amiga próxima de Harry Potter, uma sangue ruim. E quem sabe ainda, talvez com o filho dos Longbottom. E também era típico de Draco Ter falhado.

"A poção foi sabotada, verdade, professor?"

Snape Fez um ruído no fundo da garganta.

"Que foi, Asa de fada, olhos de escaravelho, pernas de tarântula? Não me ocorre outra opção."

"Não estamos em aula, senhorita Granger, não é preciso que demonstre que aprendeu a lição. " disse. Mas acrescentou: "Suspeito que foram as pernas. Não tenho motivo para que a fibra de ogro e o sangue de dragão produzissem esse efeito por si só."

"Então, a intenção era me matar, não?" disse com calma.

Snape não respondeu. Hermione só poderia pensar que na noite anterior alguém havia se dirigido ali as escuras, numa hora que não poderia tramar nada de bom, e ela havia se dedicado a tocá-lo. Não tinha nem idéia de quem poderia ser, as imagens mentais formavam um puzzle disforme e sem sentido em sua cabeça, mas provavelmente era alguém com intenções duvidosas. Maldita sua estupidez. Quanto mais ia demorar para aprender o que Snape se empenhava em mostrar? Lançou rapidamente a imaginar o seu visitante como alguém nobre e provavelmente, o único que buscava essa pessoa era terminar o que havia falhado com a poção. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida

Mas então por que não havia feito nada ainda, perguntou a voz traidora no fundo de sua mente.

Seguiram em silencio uns segundos. Hermione se esticou para alcançar a água. Snape nem sequer deu um sinal de querer ajudá-la, e a garota o agradeceu tivera bastante paparicagem por um dia. Desgraçadamente, ao colocar o copo no lugar, o copo chocou-se contra a mesinha, quebrou e derramou água sobre os livros.

Angustiada, Hermione tentou resgatá-los do caos em que a mesinha havia se convertido, apalpou para encontrá-los. Lentamente, Snape se levantou e os alcançou, passando-os a ela. Hermione os abraçou contra si, esquecendo-se de esconder o quanto contrariada estava, notou com pânico como as lágrimas retidas durante tantos dias começavam a aflorar de seus olhos. Não vou chorar. Não vou chorar na frente do professor Snape.

Mas não parecia Ter muita alternativa. Felizmente, a voz do professor Snape, soava ligeiramente assustada, como se o que mais temesse no mundo fosse Ter que suportar o pranto de uma adolescente idiota, a tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Tranqüilize-se. São só livros."

"Não são só livros."

"Que são então, elefantes?"

"Estão em Braile."

E se lançou a uma descrição do que era o Braile. Snape a escutou somente pela extrema paixão com que ela falava. Parecia que os trouxas a apaixonaram; havia ouvido que muitos deles que abandonavam o mundo mágico pela pressão a que lhes submetiam, lembrou de repente. Puderas. Que pressão poderia Ter a senhorita Granger, além de passar o dia todo incomodando por ali com seus amigos?

A deteve, depois de tudo, conhecia os detalhes.

"Sei o que é o braile, senhorita Granger, mas obrigada por sua detalhada explanação." Disse secamente.

Isso foi uma surpresa para Hermione. Snape? Algo trouxa?

+( já mandei até aqui)

"De onde os conseguiu?"

"Alguém me deu" sentiu de repente a necessidade de proteger seu segredo em comum com um estranho.

"Quem?"

"Harry" mentiu.

Snape tremeu de fúria. Não lhe importava que seus esforços não fossem reconhecidos; preferia mante-los nas sombras, como habitualmente. Mas que o inútil do Potter roubasse os seus méritos...

"Que grande amigo" resmungou.

"Ele é." Disse Hermione. desafiante

"Não tenho duvidas. Um grande amigo que provavelmente quase fez com que a matassem. Tem alguma idéia do por quê?"

"Não sei, professor" disse Hermione, cansada de jogos "Por que não me diz você? Depois de tudo, você é o comensal."

Snape se levantou choque, lívido. Maldito Dumbledore que não poder tirar pontos de Granger enquanto estava na enfermaria. Dando passos largos, saio dali.

-

Três dias e três noites depois, Hermione esperava ao amanhecer, com ele chegaria a alta e teria que enfrentar ir direto para a aula em sua condição. Não tinha recebido mais nenhum livro nem noticias de seu amigo desconhecido e se perguntava se algum dia saberia de novo dele. Havia convencido-se de que era impossível que ele houvesse querido fazer-lhe mal, depois de tudo, tinha desperdiçado duas oportunidades.

E de repente, o sentiu. O medo familiar se estendeu por seu corpo, então umas mãos fortes e ásperas alcançaram as suas e passaram por suas bochechas. Com movimentos rápidos, Hermione reconheceu a mesma pessoa. Ainda assim, continuou passeando seus dedos pelos traços de seu rosto, no entanto tentava descobrir sua identidade já, agora desfrutando do tato. Não queria colocar-lhe um rosto. Imaginava qualquer um de seus companheiros de curso estando do outro lado e uma outra vez sentia um pingo de decepção.

Noite após noite, sonhava com aqueles traços, os havia desenhado na travesseiro, pensando estivesse ficando louca, que eram delírios de sua mente para protege-la da dor, que os livros provinham de Dumbledore, que não existiam os anjos da guarda.

Oh, se, havia se lançado ao tato dessa pele e temia as palavras quando chegassem e caíssem como uma duvida de água fria sobre o seu único consolo, rompendo a conexão entre ambos.

E todo os tempo, essa incomoda sensação de temer algo na ponta da língua.

Snape não pensava em regressar, mas o desafio de encontrar uma cura era muito grande. E decidiu aproveitar enquanto estava seguro, Hermione ainda não havia descoberto, a do silencioso estranho que havia invadido suas noites. Se Draco Malfoy tivesse sabotado a poção em baixo de seu nariz teria sido um grave deslize de sua parte; pensava em cura-la, mas não queria que isso fosse de domínio público.

E de repente, viu as lágrimas se amontoavam nos olhos da menina cega pela Segunda vez em poucos dias. Oh não, não chore. Não, não, não. Malditos sejam Merlin e todos os seus descendentes, não comece a chorar. Hermione esfregou os olhos com raiva, e todo sinal de pranto desapareceu. Snape quase suspirou, aliviado.

Procedeu continuando com o preparo. Tirou um vidrinho e um conta-gotas e sustentando as pálpebras de Hermione abertos pingou duas gotas em cada olho.

"Que é isso?" perguntou Hermione, com um impressão de arquejo.

Snape se limitou a massagear suas pálpebras com algodões sem responder, agradecendo pelo silencio ao qual se obrigava seu papel.

Ao ver que não ia receber resposta, Hermione se concentrou em sentir as gotas que atuavam em seus olhos, pensando em quem seria capaz de algo assim por ela.

"Quem é?"

Nada

"Por que estás escondido? Se quisesse fazer-me algum mal, já poderias Tê-lo feito. Não sei de ninguém que queira me ajudar" Os dedos se deteram. "Harry e Ron não podem vir de noite. Tem treino ela manhã." Pensava para si em voz alta e sem se dar conta, Havia despertado Madame Francesca, que observava entre a ternura e a fúria. Snape a viu a tempo e com um rápido movimento de uma de suas mãos, lançando um feitiço silenciador, somente movendo os lábios.

"O resto dos Weasley estão longe, e não és Gina. Não és de Gryffindor. Não podes ser. Talvez... Ravenclaw? Não, não te aventurarias na enfermaria depois do toque de recolher. Por que me ajudas? Deves ser filho de trouxas, ao menos de um trouxa, para conhecer braile..embora o professor Snape também conheça, e é um sangue-pu... quero dizer filho de bruxos e dizem que estudou em Durmstrang um ano." De repente levantou as mãos até ele parecia com urgência. "Ah" pareceu aliviada. "Pensei que talvez... fosses Viktor."

Krum, pensou assustado. Quer dizer que os rumores eram certos. Snape supôs que Karkarov não ficaria feliz com as noticias.

"Veio me ver. Krum não, mas Snape, sim."

Só silencio.

"Lhe roubei." Confessou de repente, abruptamente, como se querendo saber que havia mais nela do que apenas amiga de Harry e Ron, que a cdf que passava horas na biblioteca. Snape se perguntou se lhe havia reconhecido, por fim e tentava provocar lhe. Estava conseguindo. Involuntariamente, apertou os algodões ainda mais sobre suas pálpebras contra os globos oculares.

"Alguns ingredientes para a poção polissuco, no segundo ano. Queríamos deter ao herdeiro de Slytherin. Queria ajudar a Harry e a Ron. Estava farta de estar sempre na biblioteca. E eles eram meus únicos amigos... no primeiro ano, todos me odiavam, incluindo eles dois, Ron me disse... logo com toda essa história da pedra filosofal..."

Se calou de novo. Frente ao cômodo silencio da outra noite, os minutos apreciam pesar tensamente, como se houvesse algo a ser dito, e Hermione tentava preencher os vazios com palavras vagas, sentindo-se indefesa, a intuição dizia que ele estava fazendo-se de surdo.

Finalmente, olhou para onde acreditava que a outra pessoa estava e disse:

"Obrigada"

Supôs que havia sido aceita, os algodões moviam-se agilmente sobre seus olhos, sua frente, a ponta de seu nariz, relaxando os músculos de seu rosto. De repente, o tato voltou mais firme e queimava a pele. Os dedos rosavam seus lábios e a caricia não tinha de clinica.

Snape, com os olhos fechados, tentava gravar seu rosto, saber como seria estar as escuras. Vivera experiências similares, o sol queima as córneas após três dias em uma cela. O efeito desaparecera mas a lembrança da vulnerabilidade ainda permanecia.

Não esperava, no entanto, que suas mãos decidissem abandonar a caricia, nem que os lábios de Hermione se movessem em baixos das pontas dos dedos, acariciando-as suavemente. Seu estômago deu um perigoso giro, e retirou a mão, pensando que não devia, não podia aproveitar-se assim da cegueira da menina. Imaginando a cara de repulsa que faria se soubesse a quem pertenciam os dedos que serpenteavam em seu rosto.

A menina buscou habilmente suas mão, e as devolveu a seus olhos. Ele voltou a massagear medicamente seus olhos. Continuaram em silencio o resto do tempo. Quando terminaram os cinco minutos restantes, Snape se pós a andar. Levantou as mãos afastando-se assim "da visão" de Hermione. Retirou uma mecha de cabelo dela que ameaçava entrar lhe nos olhos e se deteve colocando- a atras das orelhas, enquanto olhava a garota com um sentimento amargo na garganta.

Observou os gestos que já conhecia, sete anos com aqueles cabeças-oca deram a um espião muitas possibilidades. Sentia-se injustamente abençoado pela vida. Ao menos, seus erros haviam escolhido ele mesmo.

Pensou que talvez seria melhor se ficasse monitorando os efeitos da potencial cura.

Se sentou na cadeira, vendo Hermione tentar lutar contra o sono e esperou.

-

Hermione acordou.

"Madame Francesca?"

Nada.

Era de dia ou de noite? Não tinha como saber. Pelo frio que sentia, supunha que o amanhecer estava próximo. Ouviu uma respiração junto dela. De repente, uma manta. Agradeceu ao calor, mas não dormiu. Tudo o que havia guardado no fundo de sua mente começava a sair de apenas consciente em que se encontrava.

O estranho misturava a perfeição da escuridão. Quantas pessoas assim viviam em Hogwarts? Que ela soubesse , só uma pessoa com esse estranho Dom. os traços que havia tocado fizeram sentido pouco a pouco em sua cabeça, encravando claramente uma imagem e a suspeita foi ganhando força. Não sentiu medo, nem repulsa e para sua surpresa, nem sequer decepção. Só lembrou da infeliz conversa da noite anterior e desejou Ter-se mordido a língua. Soltou um gemido de raiva e uma mão corria a tocar-le a frente enquanto a outra pegava o pulso do visitante misterioso. E aconteceu de imediato, a situação havia mudado completamente de perspectiva, como se nunca tivesse sido de outra forma e se achou desfrutando do tato dessas mãos, sentindo-se vitoriosa ao saber a quem pertencia e privilegiada ao ser provavelmente a única que podia saber como se sentia tenho essas mão sobre a pele.

Por fim, as mãos se apertaram e ele pós de pé. Hermione decidiu confirmar uma última coisa. Pegou os braços e pousou os lábios no verso das mãos. Tinha razão. Tinha tocado aos rugosos contornos de um desenho no antebraço esquerdo ao pegá-lo.

Assim que o homem teve consciência, incluindo a obrigação que sentia de esconder-se do mundo.

Sentiu-se alegre. Antes dele chegar a porta, disse:

"Obrigada, professor."

Snape se limitou a assentir, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver.

-

Voltou as aulas. Tudo seguiu igual, tão igual como poderia ser em sua nova situação. Os retratos das paredes lhe guiavam. Em ocasiões ia visitar Madame Francesca, mas a mulher se mostrava esquiva no tema do visitante noturno e afirmava Ter visto nada. Poderia Ter a ver com as ameaças de algum professor de apaga-la da tela. Talvez não.

Snape, por sua parte, se perguntou como não havia visto os sinais óbvios. Tão cego estava pelo passado que não via que a menina não era Lily Evans? Lily Evans foi uma bruxa brilhante, embora muito ocupada com Potter e seu bando para expor suas capacidades. Naquele tempo, Snape a havia desprezado, porque tinha sido suficientemente estúpido para crer no lixo propagandista de alguém que prometia dar-lhe o tão ansiado poder, o conhecimento, a força. Mas lamentou sua morte, daquela que foi obrigado a testemunhar. Hermione, no entanto, tinha um potencial extraordinário e não se envergonhava de utiliza-lo, tinha essa maravilhosa curiosidade mais própria dos meninos que tanto o irritavam durante sete longos anos.

E um dia, acordou com uma idéia em mente.

Essa tarde colocou Hermione em detenção na primeira oportunidade que teve, ignorando as olhadas indignadas dos Gryffindor; Hermione estava cega e só um ser tão vil como ele atreveria-se a castiga-la. Lhe divertiu a idéia de que Hermione, provavelmente ardia de fúria ao pensar em um tratamento de favor; tinha conseguido superar as expectativas de todos os professores, impedida como estava, era muito melhor que os outros alunos, mas eles estavam ironicamente mais cegos ainda.

Severus Snape apreciava a luta pelo êxito, não aos que reconheciam seus frutos pelo azar, e não podia ser mas lentamente estava sentindo uma certa admiração distante pela garota e certa amargura, como se invejando seu ímpeto.

Hermione fecho a porta atras de si quando entrou na sala. Embora ainda torpes, seus passos era decididos.

"Sim?" perguntou suavemente. Ele nunca havia confirmado, mas estava convencida de que as mãos que agora escreviam sobre o papel eram as mesmas que haviam acariciado seu rosto semanas atras.

"Senhorita Granger; Há uma possibilidade. Pode ser que não funcione." outra vez, estava a ponto de acrescentar, lembrando da outra tentativa falha. "Mas creio que deveria tenta-lo" disse, unindo as pontas dos dedos das mãos em forma de triângulo, pensativamente. Quando a idéia lhe havia ocorrido pareceu muito simples. Logo se amaldiçoou por sua lentidão. Obcecado com uma cura que parecia impossível e lhe escapava que havia lido qualquer coisa que tinha a ver com a visão, havia chegado a cair em um conto de fadas em deles, os olhos do príncipe eram arrancados e as lágrimas de sua amada lhe devolviam a vista. Os trouxas tinham estranhas idéias de literatura infantil, mas ainda assim, isso lhe deu uma idéia. Lágrimas. Curativas. Fawkes.

A poção não era difícil. Se conseguisse saber que elementos exatos e em que quantidades havia de neutralizar o efeito.

Começou a interrogar a menina; a cor da poção, aspecto, textura... Hermione recordava até os mínimos detalhes, pensou ele com satisfação. Durante anos, se sentiu afrontado com a facilidade com a qual ela passou a prova dele que protegia a pedra filosofal; agora, no entanto, lhe parecia justo. Tinha maneiras para ser mestra de poções naquela cabeça. Lógica, habilidade e perfeccionismo.

Logo eliminaram a maioria dos mais habituais ingredientes; sangue de unicórnio e pó de mandragora pareciam as duas possibilidades de utilizar para contrastar os possíveis agentes danosos.

Snape se levantou.

"Irei falar com o diretor."

"Tudo bem."

Não demorou muito em voltar. Fawkes estava com ele.

Prepararam dois caldeirões, um com cada solução e finalmente chegou o momento de prová-los. Hermione estava nervosa. Sabia que o remédio podia piorar seu problema.

Snape se aproximou dela e mantendo as pálpebras abertas, pingou uma gota do primeiro liquido no olho esquerdo. Depois, duas gotas do outro liquido no direito.

Colocou os polegares nas pálpebras e com sua expressão mais concentrada, massageou a zona.

Hermione sentiu um calafrio diante da confirmação que esperava; eram os dedos que conhecia tão bem. E sentiu um estranho alivio.

Perguntou-se o que isso queria dizer.

Desde o inicio, não o atacou, nem gritou, nem se separou, notou Snape ausente, enquanto massageava.

"Bem, senhorita Granger, agora abra os olhos devagar. Não se assuste se ver tudo escuro. Apaguei a luz para que não lhe causa dano se funcionar."

Hermione abriu os olhos. De novo o negro familiar. Embora...o olho esquerdo parecia Ter visto algo se mover. Não. Imaginação. De repente, algo pequeno e brilhante.

"É uma vela" disse Snape. Murmurando o mesmo feitiço apontou em outro lugar e acendeu outra. Ao ver o olho de Hermione girar para a nova vela acessa, sorriu satisfeito.

"Qual funcionou?"

"A do olho esquerdo."

"Sangre de unicórnio."

Colocou mais uma gota. Com um movimento de varinha eliminou os restos da poção anterior do olho direito e colocou duas gotas. Voltou a fechar os olhos.

Hermione levantou suas próprias mãos e as colocou contra as do professor, acariciando-as enquanto os polegares dele traçavam círculos acariciando suas pestanas.

O professor não deteve-se.

"Senhorita Granger" a repreendeu em tom ameno, no entanto. "Bem, abra os olhos."

"..." sussurrou ela.

"Que?

"Não" disse suavemente

"Não?" repetiu ele, de forma abismada.

"Que acontecera se vejo, professor?"

"Que estás dizendo?" disse em tom brusco. Não teria gana para jogos. Estava muito cansado.

"Prefiro a escuridão."

"Que besteira é essa, prefere a escuridão? Não jogue com minha paciência."

A menina retirou uma mão e passou na bochecha dele. Sorriu, conhecia os traços.

"Você vê? A cegueira me trás coisas que a visão me ocultava."

Que ela lhe estava dizendo? Estava dizendo que arriscaria sua própria vista por ele? Não, possivelmente não. Sacudiu a cabeça, louca a garota estava louca. E ele estava cansado para idiotices.

Ele a obrigou a arrancar as mãos do rosto dela. A principio Hermione não viu nada, mas fiel a sua palavra, não se sentiu decepcionada. Depois de tudo, só nas sombras teria uma chance de estar perto dele.

Depois, viu a silhueta negra.

Sua mão tocou as bochechas ásperas. Sim, os mesmos traços. E pouco a pouco, sua visão foi se definindo, até deixa-la ver o professor de poções por completo.

Se aproximou de vagarzinho e o beijou recatadamente os lábios.

Severus se perguntou incomodado se não era demasiadamente velho para que essas coisas lhe causassem algum efeito..

Ao que parecia, não.

De alguma parte de seu ser saiu a vontade de retorcer-se preguiçosamente, resignadamente seus braços se colocaram em torno da cintura de Hermione, e trazendo-a para si, para beija-la com mais força. Hermione não se fez de rogada, abriu a boca e deixou a língua dele explorar sua boca, respondendo suavemente.

Se separaram, ela ainda acariciando a mão dele. Nenhum dos dois disse nada durante um tempo.

"Hermione"

"Sim?" foi um sussurro.

"Vinte pontos de Gryffindor" disse "Por roubar no meu armário particular."

Ela assentiu.

"Obrigada."

A viu sair.

Com o cenho franzido sumiu de novo em suas poções, irritado pela sensação de que Fawkes o observava divertida; estava convencido de que Dumbledore sabia que a solução estava nas lágrimas da fênix todo o tempo. E ainda assim, nada lhe importava. Não tinha aulas com a Gryffindor nos dias seguintes, acabara de por a Slytherin vinte pontos a frente e a bruxa mais brilhante dos últimos anos havia preferido a cegueira a perder sua companhia.

Por sorte, refletiu, não tinha chegado ao estremo. Talvez ele tivesse então que renunciar a outras coisas de igual importância. Sua privacidade, seu sarcasmo. Sua dor. E diante da idéia de Hermione sentada em uma cadeira de seu quarto lendo um livro enquanto o esperava, O desejo parecia uma troca pouco provável, mas era um preço pequeno a pagar.

Não lhe disse isso nenhuma das noites em que ela se apoderou de sua poltrona; ela lhe dava o espaço suficiente, sem pedir nada. Ele não lhe disse nada em absoluto. Mas era em silencio e a tato, como ambos se comunicavam melhor.

-fim-

Esta historia é uma idéia repentina, fruto de uma noite sem dormir( essa). Não está betada, assim sendo sinto muito por algum erro. É um pouco... incomum, mas saiu assim, e me pareceu que poderia publicá-la.

A idéia veio de uma reunião com meus amigos. Eis aqui um jogo que recomendo.

Se escrevem os nomes de todos os presentes em papeis. Cada um pega um deferente do seu. Então, um a um, se apalpam as mãos com os olhos descobertos. Depois, cobre-se os olhos e tentam localizar, pelo tato das mãos, a pessoa cujo nome saiu no papel que até que a encontre, e quando a encontrar, te agarras a ela e a segue até que ela encontre a sua respectiva( a pessoa que ele retirou) e até que alguém te encontre, se vêem muitas coisas com os olhos fechados.

Um dado curioso. O índice de depressão é maior entre os cegos que recuperam a visão do que entre os que viam e perderam a visão.

PS. Sei que não deveria escrever nada sem acabar minhas fic's primeiro. Bom, é uma one-shot, e saiu assim... (minha consciência está me dando problemas.)

Deixe-me um comentário e alegre meu dia.. Por favor...

Nota da tradutora, gente essa é minha primeira tradução, e o fato é que bem eu adoro essa autora( já li mais coisas dela e recomendo) posso traduzir, eu puder traduzir e se vocês quiserem.

Susana Snape!


End file.
